


Far and Away

by chicafrom3



Category: Lost
Genre: Challenge: over_look, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Mourning, Semi-Canonical Character, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicafrom3/pseuds/chicafrom3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Charlie's funeral, and Sinjin can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far and Away

**Author's Note:**

> over_look table/theme name & number: I, 2 – Bad Feeling

Melissa looked small and sad, hanging on to Pat's hand like she was afraid to let go. For his part, Pat just looked blank. Blank and distant.

Liam was holding Megan, Karen close by, and they were as far away from Melissa and Pat as they could get without leaving the church entirely.

Zap was hanging out at the back, not making eye contact, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

For his part, Sinjin made himself as small and unobtrusive as he could manage, sitting somewhere in between Pat and Liam without being closer to either one than they were to each other, and tuned the priest out and wondered when everything had gone _this_ wrong. They _had_ been friends, once, right?

They had been friends, and close-knit, and they had even genuinely liked each other. It wasn't just the music binding them together, even though that was a big part of it. So how had they gone from that—from partying in hotel rooms and calling each other up while drunk—to this, to not meeting each other's eyes, at Charlie's funeral?

Charlie hadn't been the one holding them together. He didn't think. No. No, they'd been distant even when Charlie was around. It was just more noticeable when they were all forced into the same room.

Impulsively, he reached out and grabbed the hand of the girl he'd brought along, sitting next to him. Beth. Beth? No, Benny; or was it Becky?

It didn't matter. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and he felt the teeniest bit better, until he looked back to the front of the church and was reminded again that Charlie was dead.

Charlie was dead, and that had fixed all the problems between the bandmates for, like, five seconds, right after the crash. And now it had all gone back to hell. What absolutely wonderful friends they were. Hell, Liam was Charlie's brother and that wasn't even enough to get him to put up with Sinjin and Pat for any longer than absolutely necessary to save face.

Sinjin breathed as evenly as possible. He thought he might be about to get sick, and this was definitely not the time.

After the service concluded, he hung on to Becky/Beth's (Bella's?) hand and maneuvered their way through the crowd. He couldn't catch Pat or Liam's eyes and they wouldn't stay still to listen to him talk, but Zap caught up with him just outside the doors.

"Hey," the technician said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Any ideas for where to go from here?" His voice caught briefly.

Sinjin closed his eyes for a moment. "I need to get away from people," he said at last. "What's Tibet like this time of year?"


End file.
